


kødspiser

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [10]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Identity Issues, Not Beta Read, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, john mulaney is entirely at fault for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: "If you so much as look at him, I will stomp you to death with my hooves." --John Mulaney.
Relationships: marie & the secret keeper, the horse girls
Series: September Morning Bells [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Kudos: 10





	kødspiser

The invasion of the creek had to happen eventually, and King Xavier assumed it would be easy with the warped ideals he'd implanted in the forefront of the minds of his subjects for so long.  
  
He underestimated the value of actual loyalty though, and forged bonds.  
  
  
He probably shouldn't have sent Maya to attack the creek's Secret Keeper and called a summit to unveil the most important thing to him: his real name.  
  
  
The Horse Girl in the very back had _not_ been pleased, and had a secret of her own that she'd written at hearing about what was going to happen; the soda bottle she drank herself in her hoodie and paper inside tightly wound, brand new.  
  


* * *

_"What's this?"_   
  
_The hideaway girl, friend of the Stump Kids back at the Creek, Stacks, smiled brilliantly as she opened the book filled to the brim with heroes of Greece. Bold Heracles, angry Hera, Achilles weeping over Patroclus, and a grand menagerie of beasts._   
  
_The page she flipped to was a little darker than the others so far, a wide illustration of horses with open mouths and teeth that would shame wolves and lions in their turn, each gigantic and bearing down on a man on his back, crown at his feet._   
  
_"Mares of Diomedes, one of the Labors of Hercules," Stacks explained, handing over the book and appreciating how wide Marie's eyes got as she skimmed over the illustration, and then the myth itself, "They were really vicious before they were given a sacrifice, then they co-mingled with normal horses peacefully. In some versions they were blessed by Hera even!"_

* * *

Amazingly, it was one of the Junior Forest Scouts, Jason, that gave an opening to do what needed to be done.  
  
It seemed he'd learned a few things about loyalty and sensibility from Craig; seeing the Secret Keeper at King Xavier and Maya's feet, tears in his eyes and begging them to stop. He'd pulled the trigger on his water gun, aimed true and perfectly at Xavier's face.  
  
Maya had made to act quickly in defense of her "BFF" but hadn't seen Marie take off like a shot, chest slamming into her own so hard that she'd released the bottle--with its most precious secret--into the air.  
  
  
Both Marie and the bottle rolled into the bushes, and she was thankful. One bottle slipped easily out of her hoodie, handprints of sweat covering both ends, and swapped with the other, dry as a bone.  
  
  
She held tight, both hands inside her hoodie clutching the bottle, but she turned onto her back, expectant and ready, legs angled _just_ so.  
  
There were sounds illustrating outside the bush, very important to her, making her choice solid as a diamond.  
  
MacKenzie was braying like a Clydesdale, Melissa shrilling right behind her, and Marie was encouraged by the telltale sounds of Maney breathing through her nose in rage. Craig and Kelsey were good enough to keep them from straight out trampling the soaking wet King  
  
The girl in yellow that had dropped the bottle had just enough time to lean over the bush and look surprised.  
  
  
Marie smiled wide, with all of her teeth, and kicked Maya square in the chest.  
  
  
Honestly, she was a little impressed with herself that she managed to get off her back and follow the enemy out of the bush, landing on top of her. Still smiling, and breathing heavy enough that it sounded welcome and familiar as the other Horse Girls in their own rage.  
  
"If you pull that again, I won't have a problem herding you out of here."


End file.
